


【授翻】Until the Breaking of the Day · 直至破晓

by Cf (Sulphurie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulphurie/pseuds/Cf
Summary: Dean问了一个解剖学问题，而Castiel给出了神学的回答。





	【授翻】Until the Breaking of the Day · 直至破晓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until the Breaking of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



“那，好，”Dean说，既然和Castiel上床暂且还没让他遭天打雷劈，那他不妨好好利用机会，“回答我一个问题吧。”

Castiel睁开一只眼睛，然后又睁开了另一只，用手肘支起身子，就像Dean的镜像一样。“我会尽我所能回答你所有问题的，Dean。”

Dean眨了眨眼。那大概是真的，就事实而言；但触及Castiel力所能及的边界仍然让人觉得不妥。频繁碰到一个天使的极限似乎是件坏事。

无论如何。他有一个问题，而且他打算问出来。

Dean指向他的阴茎，“我从地狱回来时身上一个疤都没有。那为什么我还是割过的？”

Castiel眨眨眼睛，低头看向他自己——他的容器——然后再看向Dean。Dean知道会发生什么，他咬紧牙关，看着Castiel伸出手碰到他——他的阴茎有可能直接断掉，如果他现在就打算再次勃起的话。但Castiel的触碰简短冷静公事公办，然后他重新正视Dean的双眼，用指尖轻敲Dean的纹身。

“你回来之后也还带着这个。”

“那是……保护，”Dean说。

“没错，”Castiel说，“同样地，割礼也是人与上帝的约定的标志。”

Dean张开嘴，又闭上了。他记得那些，可能是从牧师Jim那里听说的，或是在汽车旅馆的房间里他自己读到的——他曾翻过整本圣经，企图找到所有阴森可怖或者/以及与性相关的内容。（他也记得有关天使和人的女儿媾和的部分，但，显然，他没能以应有的觉悟领受这份警示。）

“所以，是有一个交易。”Dean说，过了一阵子之后。

“可以这么说，”Castiel温和地应声，指尖漫无目的地描过Dean纹身的边缘，“主你的神把你从苦难与奴役之地解放； **他** 成为你的神，你成为 **他** 的仆人。这就是你们的约定。”

Dean盯着自己的阴茎。他知道其中涉及了一两条戒律，但他没想到上帝会对他的东西 _那么_ 有兴趣。

“我不记得同意过什么，”Dean说，恶魔们[1]至少会把他们的条件先开出来，“话说回来，我也不确定我是个称职的神的仆人，至少到现在为止。”

Castiel扬起眉毛：“你是这么想的么？你觉得你没有做到他期望你做的一切？”

Dean僵住了。他父亲有时也会这么做，在猎魔之后：问他是否对自己的工作感到满意，是否觉得自己还可以做得更好。有时候，教训是满足于胜利，无论手段和过程如何；有时候，教训是他彻底搞砸了，而他下一次必须做对。但他的父亲总是以同一种声调发问，就是Castiel现在用的这种。

“我经常和你吵架，”Dean自觉提议道。

Castiel点了点头：“而且由于事态紧急你经常会让我不耐烦。但和上帝争吵是人类传统的一部分，同约定本身一样久远。被上帝选中的人总要与 **他** 缠斗一番。”

Dean记了起来，隐隐约约地，有人在某个地方和上帝讨价还价，就在索多玛和蛾摩拉[2]的故事之间（阴森可怖又与性相关，那个故事他读了很多次）。但他不能抗辩说自己和Castiel对抗的时候都是在为他人争取活下去的机会——大多数情况下他只是为了反抗而反抗，就像Sam抵抗他们的父亲那样。

Castiel叹了口气，从Dean身边挪开。在床上他们身体的空隙之间安放着一本基甸圣经，就好像它一直都在那里一样。

Dean真心希望那本基甸圣经不是一直都在。即使他和天使交媾，事情也有 _限度_ 。

Castiel坐起身来，一页页翻过圣经；Dean在他身边坐起，同时Castiel把翻开的书放到Dean的手中：“读吧。”

Castiel的手指点在书页上，指出一个段落。虽然Castiel明显记得书中所写，但Dean还是读出声来，跟随着Castiel滑过纸张的指尖。

“只剩下雅各一人[3]。有一个 **人** 来和他摔跤，直到黎明[4]。 **那人** 见自己胜不过他，就将他的大腿窝摸了一把——”

Castiel的手轻触着Dean的肩膀，最终平缓地停在了那道疤痕上，而Dean脑中闪回了幻觉般的记忆或是其他东西——那个他无法记起也无法想象的瞬间。Castiel抵达他身边的瞬间。

他奋力抵抗抓住他的那个东西，不愿被带离他血腥残暴的工作——因为他确信接下来的只会更糟，也因为这就是他们的协议。他必须做到他承诺过的事，即使那是对恶魔许下的诺言。抓住他的那只手直直烧进他的筋骨之中，强迫他跟着它走，无论他挣扎得多么用力。

Castiel的手如铁一般钳住他的肩膀，而他的手指还在不停地滑过纸页。Dean继续读了下去：“ 雅各的大腿窝正在摔跤的时候就扭了。 **那人** 说，天黎明了，容我去吧 。”

当Dean读到另一个人——那个大写H的 **他** [5] ——说的话时，Castiel在他耳边低声说了些什么，是发音古老、晦涩陌生的语言。它们并没有完全和Dean所读的内容重合，但依然让他后颈的汗毛直竖。他知道Castiel在说的正是 **他** 当时说过的话，在数千年前，对一个叫做雅各的人。那个人与在黑暗中接近他的东西搏斗，最后被记入圣经之中。

有时候Dean几乎要忘记那意味着什么，Castiel是天使——尤其在他们赤身相向的时候。但也有像这样的时刻，他什么也不想做，只想跪在地上，祈求这个他无法理解的存在的怜悯。

但Castiel把他紧紧按在床上，Castiel的指尖继续掠过词句。“雅各说， **你** 不给我祝福，我就不容 **你** 去。那人说——”这一次Dean做好了准备，他尽力控制住自己的反应，当Castiel加入他时，他只发出了一阵轻颤。

“你名叫什么？他说，我名叫雅各。 **那人** 说，你的名不要再叫雅各，要叫以色列——”

就在那时，仅在那一个词上——Dean念着 _Israel_ [6]，而Castiel说出 _Yisrael_ [7]——他们互相同调，声音重叠纠缠。Dean的呼吸停住了，他无法继续读下去，仿佛命悬于下一个单词。

Castiel的手指不再移动，他从Dean手中拿过书本，用他最平和的神圣税务员的腔调说道：“意思是，和上帝战斗的人。上帝选民的国度以那个和上帝战斗了整夜而不愿放弃的人的名字命名。你也没什么不同；上帝的选民大多都像你一样，是斗士。但那不会改变他们被选中的事实。”

Dean皱起眉：“但是你——你的容器，你说这是他要求的。”

“啊，”Castiel说，把他突然空空如也的手掌翻转向上，“这么说吧。有些人打开心灵来到上帝的面前，说着 _愿你的旨意实行_ [8]，而他的旨意就通过他们实行。他们被爱着，也被使用。”

“然后，”Castiel接着说，他的手掌覆上了Dean的手，“还有一些人，上帝亲自到黑暗的地方拾取他们，无论他们怎么抵抗他——”

Dean的反应慢了一拍，在Castiel的手指缠住他的手腕之后才开始挣扎；他倒在床上，被Castiel压住；而在Dean奋力向上推开他时，Castiel仍然继续说着话。

“那些执行他的旨意，但从不放弃挣扎的人——”

Castiel低下头，让他和Dean的前额相抵，话语落在Dean的嘴唇，手指紧扣Dean的手腕，用整个身体把Dean压在身下。

“对那些人，上帝让他们有幸得到答复。”

 

-FIN-

\-----------以下注释-----------

[1] Demons

[2]圣经中的两个城市。首次出现在《希伯来圣经》。因为城里的居民不遵守上帝戒律，充斥着罪恶，被上帝毁灭。后来成为罪恶之城的代名词。（维基百科）

[3]中文和合本圣经，自网络。下同。

[4] Until the breaking of the day，即标题。译者自觉“破晓”比“黎明”更贴近原文的表达，故保留标题翻译，并在此加注。

[5]指上帝。在也就是在本文引用的和合本翻译中加粗的“那人”。

[6]以色列，英语

[7]以色列，希伯来语

[8] Thy will be done，主祷文中的一句（半句），这半句没有现成翻译。全句：愿你的旨意行在地上如同行在天上。

-FIN-

\-----------以下译后记-----------

我觉得这篇写得很灵巧，看的时候有种迷之感动，所以就翻译了。

原文在表达上比译文要有力很多，而且也很简短，所以推荐大家去读读原文。

这真的是我见过引用圣经最自然最优雅的一篇。

而且攻气十足的小天使甚合我意。

（虽然我是个互攻党（。


End file.
